Steal Me
by Aryana1
Summary: Vegeta is ordered to kidnap Bulma, in order for her to be used as a bargaining tool. However, a very different type of relationship develops between the two, not that of the kidnapper and the kidnapped..... A/U B/V romance
1. The Order

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

Author's Notes:

Hello! Ariana (aka Aryana) here! Anyway, this is my second fanfic. I hope you guys will like it! :/ Anyway, it's a fairly simple plot.....Vegeta is commanded to kidnap Bulma in order to be used as a bargaining tool. Heh, here it goes...

Steal Me

The Order

Vegeta walked through the halls of Frieza'a spaceship. The contact between Vegeta's white boots and the floor was heard with each step he took. Solely Vegeta's boots were heard tapping the floor because he was the only one in the hallway. This hallway was always empty. This was simply for the reason that this specific hall led to Frieza's throne room. 

Vegeta already had his usual scowl set on his handsome face. As he walked, he contemplated on all the long years he had spent on Frieza's ship, doing whatever the white lizard required him to do. He was put into Frieza's army at the age of 10. He was now 23. That's 13 years. As that thought passed through his mind, Vegeta growled and he spit with disgust. Fortunately, his required years of service for Frieza were almost over. He needed to stay a mere three more months, and his service was done with. He could finally return home, to Vegetasei, where he would be treated like the Prince he was.

Vegeta was known on the ship as being very cold. Most of the men on Frieza's ship liked having a good time at every chance they got. Frieza had complimentary whores on the ship that would be used at the disposal of his many soldiers. Many of those women were beautiful and enticing. Unlike other whores, they actually enjoyed their work. They waited for the chance to warm the bed of any soldier. So far, every soldier on the ship had at least once had their fun with one of the whores, that is except Vegeta. To most men, nothing relieved stress more than a good fuck, but to Vegeta, it was training. Actually, that was all he ever did, besides purging planets. 

Many of the men learned to keep their distance from Vegeta. He was also known for his temper. And NO ONE wanted to get on Vegeta's wrong side. 

Vegeta slowly neared the doors leading to Frieza's throne room. He pushed them open. There was Frieza, sitting in on his throne, drinking wine. Vegeta slowly, and unpleasantly, bowed to Frieza.

"Well, Vegeta, I see you have received my message." Frieza hissed with his womanly voice.

"Yes....sire" the words left Vegeta's mouth with distaste.

"Well, Vegeta, your probably wondering why I have asked you to report to my throne room. Well, as you know, in three months, your service to me will come to an end, and you will return to your planet..."

Vegeta simply nodded his head once to show that he was listening.

"In any case, I have one last mission for you to complete, and then your service will come to an end. You see..." Frieza was saying as a screen came down in the far right of the room. He pushed a button located on his throne to show a picture of an old man with a mustache and very light hair. "This is Dr. Briefs, he is the head of Capsule Corporation, which is a company located on the planet Earth. Capsule Corporation is at the top of technology today. My empire is in need of highly advanced technology. I need him to join my Science department. However, he has continually rejected my proposals."

'Just take him prisoner and destroy his planet...' Vegeta thought logically.

As if reading his mind, Frieza explained furthermore. "You see, he has made a shield around the Planet Earth that won't allow any ship in the atmosphere, without being destroyed. Not even a direct hit with a big ki ball of mine will even have any effect. So, I have thought of....other....ways..." Frieza stopped to take a sip of his wine. "You see Vegeta, he has a daughter..." Frieza pressed the same button as he had last time when he revealed Dr. Brief's picture. However, this time, it showed the picture of a totally different being.

'Shit, this is the daughter of the old man?!?' Vegeta thought incredulously. Vegeta took in her features. It was easily seen that the picture was taken without her knowing because she was working on something on a lab table, and it seemed as if she had no idea that someone was taking pictures of her.

"This is Bulma Briefs, the daughter of Dr. Briefs." Frieza explained.

Vegeta slowly turned his eyes back to Frieza. He observed as Frieza's mouth contorted into a little smirk. He watched as Frieza took another sip of his wine.

"She is _not_ on the Planet Earth right now. My spies have informed me that she is actually traveling around the universe, trying to help planets that are less fortunate...isn't that sweet..." Frieza finished disgustedly as he took another sip of his wine. 

"I am planning on having her kidnapped, and brought to me. She can be easily kidnapped since she is no longer on Earth, protected by the shield. I will use her as a bargaining tool against that old fool. He will certainly give me what I want in exchange for his precious daughter." 

This whole time, Vegeta is thinking, 'Why the hell is he telling me all of this?'

"Your probably wondering what all of this has to do with you. Well, you see Vegeta, you will be the one to kidnap her and bring her to me." Frieza smirked as he looked at Vegeta's reaction.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide. 'That son of a bitch.....' However, Vegeta knew he couldn't do anything about it, he still had three months left. 'I'll kill you someday Frieza for making me look like a fool...' Vegeta secretly vowed to himself.

"You see, it is obvious that the daughter of the old man is very attractive. If I sent any other man on this mission, they would rape her. I don't want any harm to come to her, until she is retrieved and given to me. You see, my little monkey, I know that your practicing celibacy." Frieza said a matter-of-factly.

Vegeta's eyes grew wide, and then he set them back in a scowl. 'So, that's what the fool thinks. Just because I haven't fucked with any of his whores, he thinks I'm practicing celibacy. Heh, little does he know that it's because they are all so disease ridden. When I get back to Vegetasei, the first place I'm going to visit is my own private harem...and I'm not gonna leave my bed for a week...' Vegeta thought with wickedness.

"I trust you won't let your monkey savageness to surface." Frieza's voice cut through Vegeta's thoughts. "It will probably take you a little more than five months to retrieve her...but I'm sure that won't be a problem, will it...Vegeta." 

With this, Vegeta's head snapped up. 'What the fuck?!? That's almost double what I have left!' However, Vegeta kept his thoughts to himself. He kept his cold exterior. He simply shook his head once, agreeing with Frieza. Vegeta knew he was helpless to do anything about it. Frieza was still stronger than him. 'Not for long.....' Vegeta thought.

"I've already sent word to your father of your delayed return." Frieza said, as if it was nothing. Just some insignificant, minor detail. "You may leave Vegeta, report tomorrow, at the same time, for further details about your mission." Frieza stated, as he finished his wine.

8

Vegeta merely bowed once again, and turned around and left the room. He walked in the direction of the training rooms. Vegeta had some serious venting to do, and there was no better way than training.....

************************************************************************

Poor Vegeta!! He has to stay in service for Frieza longer than he should! How will his mission go! What are the 'further detail'? Well, wait and see, in the next chapter of Steal me!!! Oh, and you better review! I won't update soon, unless I get reviews!! ciao!

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

If I've made any mistakes (ie - spelling, grammer....yadda yadda...) just let me know with a review or e-mail! Thanks! 


	2. The Details of the Mission

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

Author's note: Hello! I don't really have much to say, other then the fact that my school has begun....Dun, Dun, Dun! lol I don't enjoy school, but hey, only two more years, and then.....COLLEGE! :) Anyway, don't let me stall you any longer.....here is Chapter 2 of 'Steal Me'.

Steal Me

The Details of the Mission

Vegeta woke up the next day, and headed straight for the training room. He still had pent of anger from the news that Frieza had informed him about the day before. 

'The Prince of the Saiyans should not be used to do petty work, like kidnapping a mere woman!' Vegeta angrily thought to himself as he did one-finger pushups. He thought of the way Frieza had smirked at his reaction when he was told that his leave from Frieza would be delayed. This thought made Vegeta growl with rage.

This went on for three more hours. Vegeta would train, and think about all of the things that made him angry. If somebody walked by the training room, the Saiyajin no Ouji could be heard mumbling to himself in anger. This was a sure sign that he did not want to be disturbed. One unlucky new recruit had walked in, not aware of Vegeta's infamous temper, and was shot with a ki-blast that had him soaring right back out of the door from which he came. Well, needless to say, that taught him his lesson, never go near Vegeta when he is in one of this moods. 

After Vegeta was through with training, he walked to his quarters and took a quick shower. He walked swiftly down one of the halls that led to the cafeteria. He got what he needed to eat, which was equivalent to the same amount ten regular men would eat. He consumed all of his food, and left to have his final meeting with Frieza before leaving.

'Might as well get it over with, the quicker I kidnap the bitch, the quicker I return to Vegetasei.' Vegeta thought bitterly to himself. He hated Frieza. He disliked having any contact with that son of a bitch. Vegeta briskly walked down the same hall that he had walked down the day before. He once again, opened the doors to Frieza's throne room. He quickly bowed, and then he got up to listen to Frieza directions.

"I see you have come for the details of your mission." Frieza stated.

'No shit.' Vegeta bitterly thought to himself.

Vegeta merely nodded, not showing any of his true feelings of anger on his face. "As you had ordered." he answered.

"You have clearance for the B-385 model spaceship. The scientist's daughter is currently in Shanai-sei. It is a planet inhabited with humanoid life-forms, except that they all have light blue skin and dark purple hair. So, it should be fairly easy for you to locate her, but then again, you are still just a stupid monkey."

Vegeta clenched his jaw to suppress his anger.

Frieza continued, "It is still not known where or when she will go next. If she is not at Shanai-sei, then it is up to you to track her down, and bring her to me. I don't care how long it takes, it's your own time, but just make sure you bring her to me. Your ship is fully stocked with food and other necessities. Her picture is stored on the computer in the ship, just command the computer to show you it and it will come up, but take this picture as well."

Frieza held out a 4x6 picture of Bulma out to him. Vegeta hesitantly took the picture from Frieza. Vegeta didn't bother looking at it, he just held it in his right hand, which was hanging to his side. 

"Now, Monkey Prince, that isn't too much information for you to handle in you small mind, is it?" Frieza smirked.

Vegeta just looked at the floor with a scowl on his face, and didn't say a word. 

"Well then, you are dismissed, you will be leaving on your mission tomorrow." Frieza finished.

Vegeta simply nodded his head once, and turned to leave. He opened the door to exit the throne room, but before he was able to step out, Frieza called his name again.

"Vegeta, NO ONE is to know about this mission of yours! You are to tell no one....UNDERSTAND?!?" Frieza threatened. 

Vegeta, without even turning his head to face Frieza, gave one swift nod of the head, and left the room.

"That monkey better do this mission correctly, if he wants to return to his planet." Frieza said out loud to himself.

************************************************************************

__

Outside in the hall.......

Vegeta swiftly walked down the hall, his face contorted with anger. 

'How DARE he insult me, the Prince of the Saiyans!!'

Vegeta finally made it to his room. As he reached to open his door with his right hand, he noticed that it was grasping that picture of the woman. He hadn't even looked at the picture before because he was so caught up in his anger. He held the picture up, and observed the women's picture. 

'Hmm......not bad...' Vegeta thought to himself as he opened the door with his left hand. He threw the picture on top of his dresser, as he shed his spandex and armor, until he was left in his boxers. He made his way to his bed and fell into a deep slumber. He had a long day ahead of him tomorrow. 

************************************************************************

__

Narrator: Little does our Prince know, that the real thing looks waaay better than just the picture.....hehe....

************************************************************************

Author's notes: 

Hey guys! Well, that's the end of chapter 2 of 'Steal Me.' Well, I'm sorta planning on Vegeta meeting Bulma face to face in either the 3rd or 4th chapter....still not sure yet...Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter! I'm gonna try to have it out soon! Ciao! 

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

If I've made any mistakes (ie - spelling, grammer....yadda yadda...) just let me know with a review or e-mail! Thanks! 


	3. Why me

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

****

Author's Note:

Helloooo!! Here's the third chapter to 'Steal Me'. I've gotten a few complaints about the length of my chapters. I'm sorry! I'll try to make them longer, but I don't wanna put too much info in one chapter and overwhelm you guys!! But, I'll try to make this chapter a wee bit longer. All right, here's the third chapter to....'Steal Me'!!

****

Last time on 'Steal Me':

Vegeta is told the details of his mission. He is not happy about it. However, he accepts it and goes on to his room to sleep. 

****

Steal Me 

"Why me."

Vegeta had woken up with a start the next day. He had to pack his few belongings before he boarded his ship. Vegeta dragged himself to the docking bay to find his ship and board it. He held his little knapsack over his shoulder, which held some clothing, a scouter, and the picture of Bulma. No one else was up this early in the morning. Vegeta had to take extra care in making sure that no one knew about his mission, as he was told by Frieza.

Vegeta spotted a ship which had _B-385 _written on its side. Vegeta punched in the code given to him. The door opened with a _swoosh_. He quickly boarded the ship. After throwing his bag onto one of the chairs in front of the many buttons that operated the ship, he programmed the ship to take off. 

After making sure that he safely left the docking bay, Vegeta instructed the main computer to set a course to Shanai-sei. 

'You better be there bitch, I'm not going to run around the galaxy looking for you....' Vegeta angrily thought to himself. He was going to be very aggravated if Bulma wasn't on Shanai-sei. 

After setting the ship on auto-pilot, Vegeta decided to have a look around the ship, on which he would be spending the next five months in. After walking out of the control room, Vegeta came upon a long hallway. He found two bedrooms, right across from eachother. Vegeta decided that he would choose the bedroom to his right for himself, and the other would be for his captive. As he walked further down the hall, he came upon a bathroom on the right side of the hallway. It was fully equipped with a toilet, sink, shower, and a separate bath tub. 

'Great, there's only one fucking bathroom...' Vegeta irritably thought. After he was done examining the bathroom, he decided to explore the ship furthermore. He walked a little farther, and he found that to his left, was the kitchen. In the middle, it had a round table with two chairs. He then spotted the fridge. 

'Hmm.....I wonder what they got in there.' Vegeta was very hungry, he hadn't eaten a thing this morning. As he opened the fridge, he found that it was fully stocked with food. Vegeta's hungry eyes searched for the meat. He found some and took it right out of the fridge and he slightly cooked it using his ki. He didn't feel like using the stove. After Vegeta's massive appetite was satisfied, he decided to see what else was in the ship that might interest him. He left the kitchen and he continued to walk down the hall. He found a huge storage room to his right, which didn't really interest him that much. He was very curious about the door that was straight ahead. It was at the end of the hall. He walked over to it, and pushed a button or two, and the door swooshed open. 

It was a training room. And, in the training room it had a rejuvenation tank in the corner. 

'Perfect.' Vegeta thought happily, if that's even possible. 'I can now get some training done while I'm on this damn mission. 

************************************************************************

Bulma sighed happily as she tinkered with one of her new inventions. This specific one was made to help the people of Shanai-sei. It was a machine to help store and preserve food. The population of the planet were starving because the food wouldn't last long enough to feed them. Bulma felt very fortunate to be helping these beings out. She knew that they were honest and hardworking. They offered nothing less than hospitality and kindness to Bulma as soon as she arrived. 

Many, even though they were starving, would offer food to Bulma because she was a guest on their planet. Of course Bulma would always turn down the offers, knowing how much they themselves needed the food, and besides, she brought her own food, which would probably last her at least a year. 

Bulma lived on her ship. It was huge. It was like a normal house, but with some added accessories, for example a control room. 

Bulma would en-capsule the ship though when she wasn't in it, she didn't want to risk it being destroyed. Even though the Shanai-jins were in majority nice beings, every species had their bad seeds, and Bulma wasn't gonna take a risk for a bad seed to come along and damage her ship, that she had worked so hard on. 

Bulma and her father worked long and hard to make the ship as good as it was today. Dr. Briefs wasn't going to allow his only daughter leave the planet alone in anything less than a state of the art space ship. However, Bulma wasn't alone. Chi Chi, her closest friend, came along with her. They were inseparable, like sisters. Besides, Bulma enjoyed the company. 

Bulma took a glance at her digital watch on her left wrist. 

'Hmm, I better take a break. I wonder what Chi Chi is up to...' Bulma thought, as she put down her wrench and stretched out her limbs.

As Bulma was reaching up to stretch out her strained arm and back muscles, her stomach suddenly let out a very prolonged growl.

'Wow, I better eat something to get this stomach of mine to shut up.' Bulma considered in her mind. 'Now I _really _need to find Chi Chi so she can cook something.'

Bulma wasn't about to risk burning the kitchen into flames. She was a genius, probably the smartest on her planet, yet, she couldn't even make toast without burning it. She took off her dirty gloves and decided to make a detour into the bathroom to wash up before proceeding into the kitchen. 

After washing herself off a bit, Bulma walked into the kitchen to see Chi Chi busy at the stove cooking something up for them to eat. 

"Hey Chi!"

Chi Chi turned her head towards Bulma direction and let out an all knowing smile, and replied, "Hungry?"

"Wow, how DID you know?!" Bulma laughed back, knowing how obvious it was that she was hungry.

"Just a wild guess!" Chi Chi responded. "All right, the food's done." Chi Chi pulled out two plates and filled them up with food. She handed one to Bulma and set the other in front of herself at the table.

"Thanks Chi, this stuff is good!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Your welcome, and don't talk with your mouth full!" Chi Chi scolded. Even though Chi Chi was the youngest of the two, she acted like the older one. Chi Chi had just turned 21 years old, and Bulma was 22 years, going onto 23 in two more months. 

"Hey Chi, as soon as I finish with this last project to help the Shanai-jins, I plan on us leaving, and setting off for another planet." Bulma informed.

"All right, you want me to get things ready in the control room then?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, but I have to figure out which planet to go to next though so we can get things ready."

"Ooo, can I pick this time?" Chi Chi asked, with hope.

"Sure Chi, as long as you don't pick a planet full of ugly beast people who like eating human girls, but other than that, go ahead!!"

"Oh, shut up!" Chi Chi countered, in mock anger. 

"Just kidding!" Bulma answered back, with her arms up, meaning no harm.

"Ha ha, well, anyway, I'm gonna go and train my muscles a bit, I guess your left with the dishes!!" Chi Chi exclaimed, as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Crap," was Bulma's only response, as she sighed and continued to finish up eating and wash the dishes.

************************************************************************

__

Somewhere out in space....

Vegeta was in the training room, with no shirt on, doing push ups with one finger. He decided to stop doing push ups and practice his fighting moves.

As soon as Vegeta stood up to do just that, the ship began beeping. 

'I wonder what's wrong...' 

Vegeta grabbed a towel, and left the training room. He swiftly walked down the hall leading to the control room. As soon as he got there, the computer informed him that he was only 2 hours away from reaching his destination....Shania-sei.

"Finally." he said out loud. Since Vegeta spent most of his time training, he quickly lost track of time, and the trip didn't seem all that long to him at all now...all thanks to the training room! 

He quickly checked all of the settings on the ship to make sure everything was ready for the landing. When he was done with that, he decided to take a quick shower. 

************************************************************************

__

On Bulma's ship in Shanai-sei....

After Bulma finished her task of washing the dishes, she decided to return to the lab and finish off the project. Bulma looked out of the small window she had put into the lab, and she could see Chi Chi outside practicing her kicks. 

Bulma merely smiled and shook her head, 'I'll never be able to fight like that, I guess I'll just stick to the lab...' 

Suddenly, the ship began to shake. Bulma became alarmed. Was the ship taking off? Oh no, that can't be it. Bulma glanced outside to see if Chi Chi felt it too. She saw Chi Chi with her hand shading her eyes from the sun, as she looked up. Bulma became curious and also looked up. Up above was a ship, ready to land. Bulma looked back at Chi Chi to see if she was still standing where she was before. Sure enough, she was. She hadn't even moved an inch.

Finally, the ship landed a good ten feet away from Chi Chi. Bulma stayed where she was and looked on through the window. The thought of the person being on the ship being hostile didn't even cross her mind. She looked on as the door to the ship opened to reveal a _very _handsome man. He possessed hair that was swept up into a flame-like style. He was also incredibly muscular. 

The only thing that was able to pass through her mind was, `Wow.'

************************************************************************

__

Outside of the ship.....

Vegeta looked around for any life forms, his eyes set on a pretty raven-haired female. He smirked to himself. He knew that she wasn't from around here, since she didn't look anything like the natives. Vegeta had a hunch that she knew where the Briefs woman was.

Chi Chi looked on as a short man with A LOT of muscles walked closer to her. He stopped two feet away from her. He revealed to her a picture that he had been holding. 

"Do you know the whereabouts of this woman?" he demanded in his deep voice.

Chi Chi took one last look at him, and then her eyes traveled to the picture he was holding in front of her. She took one quick look at it, and immediately recognized the blue-hair, and the person that blue hair belonged to, in the picture. 

"Bulma?" Chi Chi questioned, as she looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. 

"Yes, Bulma Briefs, do you know where she is?!" Vegeta demanded, quickly losing his patience.

"I don't know, it depends on what you want from her." Chi Chi replied, not liking his tone of voice.

"So wench, you _do_ know where the woman is....." Vegeta replied.

"No....." she answered, very unconvincingly. She had a tone of uncertainty in her voice. Vegeta didn't believe her at all. 

Vegeta shoved the picture back into his pocket and grabbed a handful of her silky black hair. Chi Chi screamed and threw a punch at him. 

'Hmm, not bad for a weakling...' Vegeta thought. He looked her over as he held her. 'Not bad looking either...' 

"LET ME GOOO!!" Chi Chi screamed at him.

"Not until you tell me where the woman is!" Vegeta yelled back.

************************************************************************

__

Inside the ship....

Bulma couldn't hear a thing. Suddenly, Bulma's blue eyes widened. She looked on with horror as the strange man began pulling Chi Chi's hair. Bulma tore her eyes away from the scene developing in front of her, as she turned around. Bulma immediately began rummaging through her stuff, searching for her gun. Bulma found it, and proceeded to run out of the ship, to the aide of Chi Chi.

************************************************************************

__

Outside the ship.....

Vegeta now totally lost hold of his patience. He knew that this wasn't going anywhere. He swiftly pushed some pressure points on her neck, rendering her unconscious.

Chi Chi felt darkness enveloping her suddenly. However, she saw one important thing before the darkness completely took over her, and that piece of information would be helpful with her upcoming journey.

'He has......a tail.....?' was the last thought to go through Chi Chi's mind before the blackness took over.

As soon as Vegeta felt Chi Chi go unconscious, he caught her before she hit the ground. He held her in his arms. Suddenly, he felt a stinging sensation on his right arm. He looked up to see where it was coming from. His eyes met ocean-blue ones, blazing with worry for her friend, and anger for him. She was pointing a gun at him.

"Nice aim wench, but you won't be able to hit me again."

Bulma continued to point the gun at him, "Put her down, NOW!" Bulma screamed.

Vegeta looked on with amusement as she held the gun, aiming at him, she shook with fear. Vegeta continued to hold the unconscious Chi Chi in his arms. 

"Let her go, or....or I won't hesitate to shoot!"

"I'd like to see you try again woman, but if you _do_ try again, I'll make sure that it's your little friend you hit." Vegeta finished off with malice in his voice. He amplified what he meant by pulling Chi Chi's head up by her hair with his right hand, while his left arm kept her up off the ground, and close to him. She let out a small pain-filled groan. 

Black coal eyes kept their gaze on ice blue ones. 

'Oh my god, Chi Chi! What do I do.....What do I do......?!' 

"What do you want from us?!" Bulma shrieked. Her hands were shaking, she was concentrating to keep herself from falling over because her knees were shaking so much.

Vegeta stared at her in her pathetic state.

"Well!?!? WHAT.......DO......YOU.......WAAANT" Bulma yelled with anger. Vegeta's eyes widened with her sudden anger filled outburst. She went from being pathetically scared, to a livid banshee.

"You." 

Bulma's eyes blinked with confusion. "Me?"

"Hard of hearing?" Vegeta sneered.

Now Bulma was really scared. She was so worried about Chi Chi. And, what the hell did he want with her.

"What do you want from me?" Bulma asked, all this while pointing the gun at him.

"Enough pointless questions, you are coming with me."

Bulma was so scared, but she rather him just take her, than see Chi Chi get hurt. Bulma finally made her decision.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but you better not hurt her."

"I'll do as I wish, wench."

Bulma looked at him with shock. 'There is just no compromising with him is there!' Bulma thought hatefully. 

"Enough idle talk." Vegeta declared. Suddenly he disappeared, with Chi Chi in his arms. Bulma looked on with confusion. 

'Where did he go.......AND WITH CHI CHI!!' Bulma's mind screamed at her. Unexpectedly, a blur formed two feet in front of her. That blur formed into that strange man with Chi Chi in his arms. Out of surprise, Bulma dropped the gun. Before Bulma could reach down and get it, he grabbed her by the shoulder. Now, he was holding her with both of his hands. He had Chi Chi draped over his left shoulder. 

Vegeta looked down at Bulma and pushed her away from the gun, and onto the ground. Bulma fell on her behind, she then helped elevate herself with her elbows, just enough to have a clear view of Vegeta. 

Vegeta looked down at the gun now resting at his feet. He secured the unconscious woman on his left shoulder. Vegeta reached down, and picked up the gun. He studied it. Bulma looked on with horror, as he pointed it at her. 

Vegeta noticed the look on her face while he pointed the gun. Vegeta abruptly moved his hand that was holding the gun, so that the gun now pointed to Chi Chi's back.

'Primitive weapon, but it works in scaring the woman nonetheless.....'Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her with malice.

Bulma's eyes widened. "No, don't! Please, just leave her be, I'll come with you!"

"That's more like it." he smirked. "Now get up bitch. Get your stuff together, we will be leaving soon." 

Bulma got up and nodded, casting her gaze at the floor. He nodded his head to indicate for her to get into the ship and grab some of her belongings. Bulma boarded the ship, she felt his presence behind her.

'Great, he followed me onto the ship.' Bulma thought grimly.

"Wench, you have no more than five minutes to get your belongings together. And I don't want any false moves!"

Bulma simply nodded her head, letting him know that she heard him. Bulma went to her room, of course with him right behind her. She reached for her suitcase of capsules, which contained anything she needed, including a communicator. Hopefully, he wouldn't check her stuff. 

Vegeta looked on as she grabbed the suitcase. She turned back towards him, and glance up at him, informing him that she was done. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. `Is this all the wench will be taking.'

"Is that all you choose to take?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes." Bulma whispered back.

"So be it." Vegeta swiftly relieved himself from the burden of holding Chi Chi by dumping her on Bulma's bed. He then turned and grabbed Bulma by the arm, as he dragged her out of the ship, and into his.

'I did the right thing, because of my sacrifice, Chi Chi will be safe, and she can inform Daddy, so he can do something to save me.' Bulma thought logically.

Vegeta kept his hold on Bulma's arm very tight. Bulma began feeling pain in her arm. "Would you loosen your grip, your hurting me!" Bulma whimpered.

Vegeta glared at her, "Stupid pathetic weak female." he mumbled. He was practically dragging Bulma behind him. Bulma looked down, and her eyes widened.

'He....He has a tail!' Bulma's mind screamed.

He had it securely wrapped around his waist. Bulma tried to ignore it, but she was so mesmerized by it. I mean, it's not everyday you see a strange man with a tail! Bulma reached over to touch the tail with her hand that wasn't being dragged by Vegeta or holding the suitcase. 

All this while, Vegeta's mind was totally in a different world. He was thinking over and over again in his mind about all of the different ways he was going to kill Frieza for making him carry out this stupid mission. However, he came back to his senses, just in time to feel somebody's hand a little too close to his tail. 

Before Bulma could actually touch his tail, she felt herself suddenly get slammed into the wall. Bulma felt somebody holding her against the wall. She shook her head to get rid of her blurry vision. As soon as her blurry vision went away, her eyes focused on black eyes that were piercing right into her own. Those eyes had the look of murder in them. 

The fear made Bulma breathe harder. Her head was killing her. It felt like somebody hit her head with a hammer. 

Vegeta was so angry, he wanted to kill the wench. Who did she think she was, trying to pull his tail. "What the hell do you think you are doing trying to pull my tail, bitch." Vegeta requested in a murderous tone of voice. "I should kill you for your insolence, wench."

Bulma cast her eyes down. She couldn't withstand looking into those homicidal eyes any longer. Vegeta saw this and roughly grabbed her chin. He moved her chin upward, so that she was looking at him. Her eyes were wide with fear. Vegeta leaned in, his voice getting more and more menacing, "Don't...you....ever...even....._think_...about touching my tail......_bitch._" he finished off his statement, while thrusting her chin away from him, so her head turned to the side.

He took one last look at her, and grabbed her arm. He proceeded to lead her to her room, her prison.

As soon as they reached the room designated for her, he shoved her in there, and locked the door from the outside. As soon as he did so, Bulma ran to the door and began hitting it. Bulma at this point, was crying. After a while, she gave up all together, and accepted the fact that she was now a prisoner to some homicidal lunatic with a tail. She ran to the bed, and curled up on it. She buried her face in a pillow, and began sobbing uncontrollably, and kept on saying over and over again, "Why me.....WHY ME......" 

In Bulma's eyes, her Hell had just begun.

************************************************************************

Hey guys, well, there's Chapter 8!! I'm sorry that it took sooo long! I know a lot of you wanted it to be 'love at first sight', but I've decided to show Vegeta being a little aggressive in the beginning, and then, later on, he will open up to Bulma. Oh, and I also added Chi Chi to the story. I mean, we need someone who is trying to save Bulma, before she reaches the clutches of Frieza!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I made it extra long. Anyway, please review!

****

Next time on 'Steal Me'

What will Chi Chi do to find out that her best friend was kidnapped. Will we see some B/V action??? Well, wait and see, in the next chapter of 'Steal Me', all will be explained!! 

************************************************************************

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

If I've made any mistakes (ie - spelling, grammer....yadda yadda...) just let me know with a review or e-mail! Thanks! 

****

ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY.....'THE TIME WILL COME'!!! 

Hey, I'll do anything to get people to read my stories......... :)

ciao 

*Review, or I'll take longer to update!


	4. Shirtless

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

Author's Note:

Hello! How is everyone? Great I hope! I'm really, really trying to get the chapters out as soon as possible. You guys don't understand how hard I'm trying. I'm bordering B and C for Math and History. Most people wouldn't find that bad, but you guys don't know my parents! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter of 'Steal Me'. I'm really trying to make it interesting. I really REALLY want more reviews, damn it! I mean, I was looking through the different stories on Fanfiction .net the other day. I felt soo bad when I saw stories that REALLY sucked, however, they had like 80 reviews! I was like, "Damn, that must mean my stories _REALLY_ suck!!" I'm sorry guys, here I am, dishing out chapters, but some people won't have the common courtesy to review my work when I ask them to. I mean, just four words would make me feel better (but don't hesitate to write more to make me feel REALLY better!), "I like your fanfic!" ~ that's it! Anyway, I'm sorry for bitching at all of you, I just wanna get rid of all of this pent of stress and frustration, please pardon. **TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED.....THANK YOU!!!** All right now, please enjoy Chapter 3 of 'Steal Me'!! :)

Last time on 'Steal Me';

Bulma and Vegeta _finally_ meet, but it's not exactly 'love at first sight'. Bulma is consequently kidnapped, and she isn't happy about it. Oh, and Chi Chi was also introduced into the fic (wonder what her part in the story is........)

****

Steal Me

Shirtless 

****

__

On Vegeta's ship....

After depositing Bulma in her room, Vegeta plopped down in the seat in front of the many buttons that controlled the ship. He pushed a couple of buttons, and the ship roared to life. Luckily, this ship had a special mechanism in it that wouldn't put any pressure on their bodies when the ship ascended into space, so there was no need to worry about their safety when taking off. 

After setting the ship's flight path, Vegeta decided to get back to training. It was like a never-ending cycle for him. Train, shower, eat, train, shower, eat......and so on. He would occasionally get some sleep in between. To any other being, this type of life would have seemed brutal and merciless for one's body, however, not to Vegeta. He saw that if he didn't take part in this type of life, he would never get stronger, so he could attain his birthright and defeat that white lizard once and for all. 

The door out of the control room opened with a _swoosh_. He walked through the doorway, and made his way down the long corridor. As he passed the woman's room, he could hear the sobs came from a feminine throat. 

'Why the hell is she crying? It's not like I did any bodily harm to her?' Vegeta questioned in his mind. `Feh, the human species is as weak as I had thought them to be.'

Vegeta shook his head and walked to the training room. There, he spent the next 2 hours.

************************************************************************

After the two hours of training, Vegeta decided it was just about time to eat. He made his way to the bathroom. He walked in, and closed the door behind him. He took off his smelly and sweaty training attire. He threw it on the floor, as he made his way to the shower. Vegeta was the type of man to take _express showers_. He wasn't one to just stand there and relax. No, he just quickly took his shower, and dried off any water still clinging to his skin with his ki. 

Vegeta looked around. He spotted his dirty clothes on the floor, and he wasn't about to pick it up. He was a prince! There was no way that he was going to subject himself to such lowly work, which fitted for a slave. However, he still liked his living area to be clean. He snorted and grabbed a towel, and walked out of the bathroom. He walked down the hall, and made it to his own room, right across from the woman's. 

'Maybe I'll make the woman do all the cleaning, she must be good for something.'

After Vegeta changed, he made his way to the kitchen. There, he took a tremendous amount of meat out of the refrigerator. He decided to use the stove this time, rather than using his ki. Vegeta looked around the kitchen for any seasoning. He found a bottle of some kind of spices, and he put some on the meat. 

When the meat was done, Vegeta took ALL of it, and put it on three different plates because all of the different meats wouldn't fit on just one plate. After setting the plates on the table, he took his seat. He grabbed some meat for himself. 

'The damn woman must also be hungry...........Feh, what do I care.'

Vegeta hungrily dug in, but he didn't take a second bite though. He knew that he had to feed his captive also. Frieza _did_ want her back in one piece. Vegeta sighed. He wiped his mouth, and got up from his seat. He made it to her bedroom door. Thankfully, the sobbing had ceased from the other side of the door.

'Finally, the wench decided to shut up.' He thought, as relief overcame him.

He pushed the five number code on her door, and the door automatically opened. 

Bulma looked up from where she was sitting on the bed. She was examining the contents of the capsules. She had one thing on her mind right now....Food! So far, she hadn't found the capsule which contained her stash of chocolate goodies and other sweets. 

Bulma's eyes widened, as she snapped her briefcase with all her capsules shut. She narrowed her eyes at him. She held the briefcase to her chest protectively. All of her inventions were capsuled in there. 

Vegeta merely glared at her. Suddenly, a growl could be heard from Bulma's starving stomach. Her face turned the brightest shade of red. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. 

"Woman, there is food in the kitchen." Vegeta informed, as he swiftly turned around and left Bulma's sight.

Bulma just sat there on her bed for a moment longer. 'Is he inviting me to eat food? Is it safe? Could he have poisoned the food....?' A million other questions would have made their way into Bulma's mind if it weren't for her protesting stomach growling once again.

"Ah, to hell with it. At least if I die, I'll die with a full stomach." Bulma said out loudly, as she jumped off her bed and left the room.

As soon as she left her room, she didn't know where to go from there. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "In here Onna." Vegeta had sensed her ki suddenly stay in that one place outside her room. He guessed she didn't know where the kitchen was, and he was correct.

Bulma followed the voice, and sure enough, she came upon the kitchen, which wasn't far away from her room. She spotted her kidnapper seated at the table, eating. She watched wide-eyed as he practically inhaled the food. She was so caught up with staring at the food quickly vanishing, that she didn't notice Vegeta look up at her.

"Woman, if you don't start eating now, there won't be anything left for you to eat." Vegeta informed, and then he went back to eating. Bulma quickly nodded, and sat across from him. She took her fork, and carefully took a piece of meat and set it on her plate. She cut off a piece, and inspected it. She looked at it. 

'It looks all right. He seems to be enjoying it.' Bulma sighed. 'Here goes nothing!' she thought, as she put the meat in her mouth. 'Hey! This isn't that bad! It's actually good!' she thought with relief, as she reached for some more. 

Vegeta watched the whole thing. He observed her little examination of the meat before actually eating it. She seemed to enjoy it. He finished eating. There was no more meat left, except for that on Bulma's plate. After a couple more bites, she stopped eating. 

She looked up at him. She set her fork down, and stared straight at him. "Why did you want to kidnap me?" Bulma asked seriously.

Vegeta thought about answering her question. He decided he would just tell her. "I didn't _want _to kidnap you, Frieza did." He answered. Vegeta knew she couldn't really do anything with the information.

"Oh......" Bulma seemed a little disappointed in his reply. "Why?"

"Stop asking questions, they aren't going to make a difference. You'll still be held captive even if you know the answers.

"If it doesn't make a difference for me to ask a question, then it won't make a difference if you answer." Bulma argued.

Vegeta was surprised at her determined attitude. He was really surprised that she was even able to look him in the eye after the way he had treated her after she had tried to grab his tail. He chose to just answer her laughable questions.

"He wants you for your connection to Dr. Briefs." Vegeta answered in a gruff voice.

"My dad? What does he want from my dad?"

'How brainless is this woman.'

"Stupid bitch, for his technology." Bulma glared at him at that remark. She had never been called such cruel names in all of her 22 years. 

"Would you stop calling me that!" Bulma glared, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Stupid bitch? 

In response, Bulma narrowed her eyes and glared at him even more, letting him know that those were exactly the words that she was implying.

"Why? Those names suit you well." Vegeta simply answered. He completely blew off her attempts to make him a little more decent to her.

Bulma just gave up after that comment. So far, she wasn't getting anywhere with him on this topic, so she decided to go back to the previous one.

"He's never going to get it, you know." Bulma answered defensively, implying Frieza gaining her father's technology.

"Think what you like, it's not for me to decide, I could actually care less." Vegeta informed. Vegeta got up from his chair, and turned to leave the kitchen. However, before he left, Bulma asked another question. She let out a long sigh of exasperation. 

"Could you at least tell me your name?" Bulma asked, with determination and frustration at the same time.

His body suddenly froze. Bulma noticed one of his back muscles twitch under his spandex suit. Without turning his whole body around to face her, Vegeta merely turned his head to the side, and answered, with a distant look, " Vegeta......." And then he left the kitchen completely.

"Vegeta...." Bulma whispered to herself. The name felt right for him, it just seemed to suit him. 

************************************************************************

Vegeta cursed to himself. He settled on not letting her know that he was a prince. He didn't want her to use that knowledge against him; his pride was receiving enough damage as it was. He didn't want her to know that a prince would lower himself to do such work, as in kidnapping a woman. He didn't want her to know that the meal that she had just eaten was cooked by the hands of a prince. Most of all, he didn't want her to know that a Prince would reduce himself to being ordered by Frieza. 

Every morning that he woke up, still in service for Frieza, was another blow to his pride. 

Vegeta spat angrily. `Why must I be here! Soon, I'll kill Frieza, and avenge my pride.' Vegeta shook his head, trying to ease his anger. 'Soon, soon the time will come....' he thought as he clenched his fists, and slowly released them.

Vegeta's mind without warning, wandered off to the other occupant of the ship. Vegeta knew that she was quite the beauty, there was no denying it. Only a blind man couldn't see her attractiveness. He had seen numerous beauties in his lifetime during his many missions on other planets. Not all of the missions that Frieza sent him on involved the purging of a planet. Usually, on these types of missions, he was sent to make agreements with rulers of other Planets on behalf of Frieza. Vegeta somewhat enjoyed these types of missions. At least there, he would be treated like the royalty that he was. He had seen many attractive women there, who found him irresistible. Needless to say, he had sex with them. Yes, Vegeta never had sex with the whores on Frieza's ship, but the women that he _did_ engage in sexual intercourse with were usually the daughter of a king or other women of noble status. And, Vegeta always made sure of that.

The woman though, her beauty surpasses all of theirs. Vegeta also caught a glimpse of her feistiness when she demanded him to stop calling her a 'stupid bitch'. Vegeta smirked to himself. He now knew what things set her off. 

'This is going to be an interesting five months.' Vegeta chuckled as he opened the door to his bedroom, and went to bed, earlier than usual.

************************************************************************

__

The next morning.......

Bulma woke up, and decided it was time for her to finally take a shower. She looked through her capsules, and found a change of clothes, which consisted of tight low-rise faded jeans, a tight white spaghetti strap top with a zip-up sweater because the ship was a little chilly due to the A/C. Bulma left her bedroom, with her clothes, towel, soaps and shampoos, and toothbrush in her hands. 

Once outside her bedroom, she looked around for any sign of her kidnapper. After finding so sign of Vegeta, she continued onward, to the bathroom. When she reached the bathroom, she saw that the size was very adequate. She stripped and got into the shower. Bulma made sure the water was extra warm, to relieve her of the stress that she was feeling at the moment. 

Bulma washed her hair and body. When she thought that she was totally squeaky clean, Bulma opted to just stay in the shower a little longer. She rested her head against the tile wall, and allowed the spray of warm water soothe her. Her thoughts overcame her. 

'How the hell am I going to get out of this one? I wonder if Chi Chi was able to get a hold of Daddy...God, why me. I remember Daddy talking about Frieza once. From what I've heard, he's not somebody I would _ever_ want to meet. At least my kidnapper...what did he say his name was again...oh right, Vegeta, is getting a little less hostile towards me. Although, we do need to work on the name-calling....'

Bulma was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts when the water began to get cold. She reached over and turned off the shower, and got dressed quickly. It was hard to see anything because of the amount of steam occupying the bathroom.

'Well, at least this steam is doing wonders for my skin....' Bulma thought reassuringly.

With haste, Bulma brushed her teeth and then her hair. She decided against wearing her sweater over her top because it was so hot in the bathroom. Bulma noticed how her top showed off a bit of her belly, as did many of her tops. 

'Hey, it's the style!' Bulma assured herself. 

Bulma quickly gathered most of her things. When she thought she had everything, she had her towel draped around her neck, her clothes on one arm, and her tooth and hair brushes in the other. She somehow managed to unlock the door. 

Bulma opened the door, and let some of the steam out. At this point, Bulma couldn't make out anything in front of her because of the amount of steam. Bulma began walking out, but ran straight into a brick wall, or so she thought.

"What the hell?!? Who the fuck put a brick wall here?!"

Bulma reached out for the "wall". What she felt was totally not what she was expecting. Bulma felt something soft, yet hard, at the same time. It was smooth also.....

"Strange, it feels like skin..............."

'Uh......oh' she thought with panic. Bulma quickly withdrew her hand from anymore examination. Bulma looked up, and she was able to make out the face of Vegeta. 

"Shit." she whispered. Bulma was face to face with Vegeta......a shirtless Vegeta.

Vegeta took one look at her horror-stricken face, and began to chuckle. "Woman, did you enjoy doing that?" Vegeta smirked, and looked at her for a response. He noticed her attire at that moment also. He quickly glanced over her body, and then he looked back at her face, waiting for her reply to his comment.

"What?!? I-Don't-Think-So! If I knew what I was touching, which I didn't, I wouldn't have been touching it to begin with. Bulma realized how flustered she sounded. Vegeta's smirk grew. Bulma began looking for a way out of the bathroom, and out of this awkward and uncomfortable situation. "Umm....uhh...EXCUSE ME!" Bulma said hastily, as she rushed past Vegeta, and into her room. 

Vegeta merely chuckled some more to himself and entered the bathroom. Well, Vegeta was unable to sleep, so he decided to train earlier than usual. After a strenuous work out, he had decided to take a quick shower. As soon as he had arrived at the bathroom and reached for the door knob, the door swung open. Out came steam, and the wandering hands of a certain blue-haired woman. Vegeta chuckled and shook his head once again at the look on her face. 

Meanwhile, Bulma was in her room, feeling a little safer and calmer. 

'I CANNOT _BELIEVE _I JUST DID THAT!!' Bulma yelled at herself mentally. `And he thought I LIKED it!!' Bulma's mentally screamed.

Bulma reached over for a capsule that contained her many hair accessories. She was looking for a hair-tie. Suddenly, the door to her room swung open. Bulma looked up, and quickly looked back down, with a beet-red face.

There, at her doorway, stood a fuming Vegeta with droplets of water all over his body. And the best thing about it all was the fact that he was _only_ wearing a towel, which was hanging _very, very_ low on his hips.

"Woman! You used up all of the fucking warm water!!!" 

Bulma just looked down at her hands, which were resting on her lap. She searched for words. 'Shit! What do I say!?!'

"Umm.....I'm.....sorry?" Bulma responded, although it sounded more like a question. 

"Woman, sorry isn't going to help you. Try again." Vegeta menacingly answered. Bulma began searching for more answers, but she was interrupted by a loud beeping on the ship. Both of their heads snapped towards the intercoms in the ship.

A robotic feminine voice rang out through out the whole ship, "Danger, Danger, there is a hole in the fuel tank, I repeat, there is a hole in the fuel tank!"

In unison, both Vegeta and Bulma exclaimed the universal word always used in a time of crisis.

"SHIT!!" 

************************************************************************

Next time:

What will they do to overcome their problem?!? Will there be more B/V action?! And, what the hell happened to Chi Chi?!?

************************************************************************

Okay guyz! There's Chapter 4! Yippee!! Hooray!! I'm sorry it took so long to update. I need to make some type of schedule for updates. I thinking it should be like this. I'll update _at least one of my two fanfictions every two weeks_. So, in two weeks, I'll dish out a chapter of "The Time Will Come." I'll try not to make it any later, but I'll try to make it earlier. You never know, it might just take me one week! Ya never know! Wish me luck! I'm happy for all of you guyz for sticking to me! 

************************************************************************

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT **ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM **AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

If I've made any mistakes (ie - spelling, grammer....yadda yadda...) just let me know with a review or e-mail! Thanks! 

****

ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY.....'THE TIME WILL COME'!!! 

Hey, I'll do anything to get people to read my stories......... :)

ciao 

*Review

****

P.S. - If you have any ideas, just e-mail me! 


	5. The Female Species is So Bizarre

Disclaimer : I do not own Dragonballz or the characters. However, some of the characters are my own, and nobody better steal them from me!!

****

Author's Note: 

Sorry about the delay, but many unexpected things have happened to me recently. I'm sorry guys, but here is the next chapter.....Enjoy!!

Please Review!

****

Steal Me

Chapter 5: 

The Female Species is So Bizarre.

"Danger, Danger, there is a hole in the fuel tank, I repeat, there is a hole in the fuel tank!"

The words kept ringing in Vegeta's ear. He took one last look at Bulma, and then he spun on his heel, which made a squeaky noise because he had just come out of the shower, and turned to the direction of the control room. Vegeta grumbled to himself as he made his way to the control room. Once he reached it, he began pushing some buttons with his right hands, while his left hand secured his towel around his waist to insure that it wouldn't fall off. 

He looked up as a screen popped up in front of him. The diagram showed a picture of the whole ship. There was a big red "X" on the area where the fuel tank was located.

'Shit! There indeed _is_ a hole in the fuel tank! What am I going to do!' Vegeta thought angrily to himself. Vegeta heard soft scampering behind him. He turned his head, and saw his captive walking towards him, with her eyes glued to the screen. Bulma stopped right next to him, looking at the screen. She held her chin with her left hand, as she reached over and pushed a button with her right hand. Vegeta's eyes widened a considerable amount.

"Woman! What the hell do you think your doing!" Vegeta yelled at her, obviously thinking that she had no clue on to what was going on. Vegeta swapped her hand away, but she had already pushed the button.

"What! I'm trying to help. I think I know what the problem is now..." She thought more to herself as she studied the new picture on the screen.

Vegeta looked at her studying the new picture, and then he turned his head and looked at it himself. He noticed that she had only pushed the button to enlarge the picture. Vegeta decided to challenge her a bit.

"Well, woman, what do _you think_ is the problem?" He asked, as he looked at her, expecting an answer right away.

Bulma finally tore her eyes away from the picture and looked up at him. She was met with two glaring obsidian eyes. Under his glare, Bulma wanted to just become invisible so that he couldn't see her. 

'Oh why did I decide to come out of my bedroom and _help_?!' She thought miserably.

"Well....umm...you see....." Bulma stammered, as she began her explanation, but was cut off by an impatient and angry Saiyan.

"Well! Get on with it! Or are you as dumb as you look....?!" Vegeta challenged, with a smirk.

Now, something in Bulma just snapped. NOBODY insulted her intelligence and got away with it. 'Who does this jackass think he is?!' Bulma's fear of him melted away, and was replaced by sheer anger. 

Bulma took total control of the situation, she extended her arm and began to point to things as she explained the problem. 

Vegeta moved closer to her in order to see exactly what she was pointing at from her angle.

"As you can see, the fuel tank has some faulty parts to it. For one thing," she said, as she pointed to a small motor-like thing, "the component that is supposed to modify the fuel into energy is much too small for it to do so for such a ship. However, the _hole _is a product of the flawed material that the fuel tank is made of. The best metal to use is thera-lex, which is able to withstand all types of atmospheres. Obviously, the maker of this ship couldn't afford the thera-lex, and opted to use a less expensive metal, almynite. However, almynite isn't as stable as thera-lex, and usually reacts with atmospheres containing the gas covalite, which this atmosphere possess an abundant amount of. The almynite has begun to burn away, thus creating the large hole in the fuel tank." Bulma pulled her hand away from the screen and looked up at Vegeta. "We will need to replace the fuel tank as soon as possible." She finished with a smirk.

'Beat _that_ explanation, asshole.' Bulma thought proudly.

Vegeta was very surprised at her explanation. However, he didn't let his astonishment show on his face. Vegeta finally turned his head towards her, and took a glance at her face, which was smirking proudly, and then he looked down at the controls to figure out which planet was the closest, so they could land and fix the fuel tank.

"Feh, guess your not _that _stupid." Vegeta grumbled.Bulma's face fell. She no longer had that all knowing, prideful smirk on her face. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Urgh! Asshole..." She mumbled, as she spun on her heel, and left the control room.

Vegeta smirked, and shook his head, as he continued to look for a nearby planet. Finally, the computer beeped, letting him know that the search was finished. He looked up expectantly as a picture came up. The female voice stated, "The closest planet is................ Bondaiga-sei."

"SHIT!!!" Vegeta hissed to himself.

************************************************************************

__

On Shanai-sei

Chi Chi mumbled to herself as she finally fully woke up. She rubbed her eyes, as a yawn escaped her mouth. 

"Wow, how long have I been sleeping? That was some.........." she said in between yawns, while she took a look around the ship, ".......nightmare." She finished as her eyes focused on the mess that was made in the ship. It looked as if someone had rummaged through everything, looking for something.

'Oh my god, where's Bulma?' Chi Chi quickly jumped out of the bed, and began half jogging-half running through the ship, looking for Bulma. 

"Bulma?? Bulma!?!? Bulma!!!!!!" Chi Chi screamed, hoping her longtime friend would answer with her usual _'Sheesh, what the hell is it Chi? Time to eat?'_ Chi Chi could only hope that her friend would answer.

'That wasn't a nightmare......'

************************************************************************

__

Vegeta's ship....

Vegeta looked incredulously at the screen in front of him.

'Why the _fuck_ does it _have_ to be Bondaiga-sei?!' Vegeta thought with dread. He reached over, and began pressing more buttons. He wanted to double-check, just in case the ship's program had made a mistake. Once again, he looked at the screen in front of him.

"Maybe the damn program made a mistake, there's a possibility................no." Vegeta finished as he saw the same results come up. Vegeta pushed some more buttons, and directed the ship to the inevitable....Bondaiga-sei. He plopped in the chair behind him, as his right hand worked at rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

'I don't want to have to deal with _her_ again.' Vegeta thought. It was no big deal, he could handle it, it was just an additional nuisance. 

"Shit." Vegeta mumbled.

Vegeta was referring to the princess of the planet. Two years ago, he was sent to Bondaiga-sei by Frieza, to make an agreement, on behalf of Frieza. There, he stayed for about two months, seeing to the agreement, so that it benefited Frieza. During those two months, he stayed at the royal house, where he met the princess.

Princess Acantha.......

************************************************************************

__

Shanai-sei........

Chi Chi sat down, and tried to sort out her thoughts. 

'Oh dear god, that awful man must of taken Bulma...' 

"He said he was looking for her..." she thought.

Chi Chi knew what she had to do.

"_I_ have to go and save her!" Chi Chi exclaimed, as she jumped up from her chair, and made her way to the control room. She seated herself, and began to push buttons, and instructed the ship to take off. 

The ship roared to life, as it left Shanai-sei. Chi Chi had no idea onto where she was going to start looking first. However, she just had a feeling that she had to go and find her. 

She closed her eyes, and waited for the ship to stop when it passed the atmosphere of Shanai-sei. Finally, the ship ceased movement. Chi Chi opened her eyes, and saw darkness, with little spots of lights, we all like to call stars. 

Her heart was beating so fast. `What the hell am I thinking, I don't even know where to look first....' However, there was one thing that Chi Chi knew she had to do, and that was to notify her parents back on Earth. 

She began looking for video-phone switch, which was located under the controls. She climbed out of her seat, and bent down, looking for the switch. She craned her neck, searching for it, suddenly, she felt pain in her neck. 

Suddenly, she remembered the strange man had chopped her in the neck, rendering her unconscious. 

'Bastard.' She thought bitterly. 'What did he want with Bulma anyway.' Suddenly, her eyes widened with fear, pictures of several different torture techniques flooded her mind. Chi Chi shook her head side to side, trying to rid herself of the awful pictures. 

Her fingers finally located the switch. She quickly turned it on, and pulled herself up, in order to see the screen better. A new control pad emerged, the video-phone control pad. Chi Chi had the number to Capsule Corporation memorized. After pushing all 30 combinations of buttons, the video-phone began contacting Capsule Corp. 

All of the sudden, Dr. Briefs face came up. He held a cigar in his left hand, as he petted his cat with his other. 

"Why hello Chi Chi, how are you doing? And, how is Bulma doing? Is your journey going well?" He inquired with a fatherly smile, expecting a positive answer, however, that was not what he received. 

"Dr. Briefs, Bulma has been kidnapped!" Chi Chi said with haste.

His face fell at what he heard. "What?! What do you mean 'Bulma has been kidnapped'? Chi Chi?? Chi Chi!?" 

Chi Chi had begun crying. "I'm so sorry, Sir, but I tried, but he was too strong!" Chi Chi babbled between her tears. 

"It isn't your fault, Honey, just calm down. Can you tell me what the man looked like?" 

Her crying had ceased somewhat. "Yes, umm, he was short, very muscular, tan skin, black hair, and dark eyes." Chi Chi answered, as she tried to remember the appearance of her attacker.

"All right, is there anything else you can tell me. Did he have a scar.....or tattoo even?" Dr. Briefs asked, as he instructed a worker to type in what Chi Chi had told him so far into a local computer.

"No, I didn't see any. Wait!!" Chi Chi exclaimed, as she remembered an important detail, one that she saw right before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"What! What is it?!" Dr. Briefs asked, struggling to get information out of Chi Chi that would actually get him somewhere.

Chi Chi opened her mouth to say something. "He had a tail!"

"What? I can't hear you." the frustrated scientist shouted. It was as if someone pushed the mute button on the video-phone. He saw her mouth moving, but he couldn't hear a thing. However, Chi Chi had no idea that his video-phone was going haywire. 

She heard him say, _'What? I can't hear you'_, so she repeated herself. "He had a tail!!" 

He shook his head. Again, Dr. Briefs couldn't hear what she had said. He began tweaking some components of the video-phone, trying to fix it. Suddenly, as soon as he knew it was fixed, he looked up at Chi Chi and said, "Now Chi Chi, what did you say?"

She looked at him and answered, "I said, he had a........." However, before she could finish her sentence, static took over, and then the screen went totally blank.

"He had a _what_?!? What did he have?!?!" Dr. Briefs said over and over again, as he pounded his fists on the controls. Why did it have to stop working? He tried to configure the video-phone. He tried to contact the their ship, but it was no use, the transmission wouldn't be received. 

Chi Chi looked at the black screen in front of her. She hoped that he had heard her. Well, it wouldn't have done any good, with him on Earth and all. She decided that she was Bulma's only hope. Chi Chi rose out of her chair and began searching for a notepad and pen. 

She rummaged through some of her things, and finally found the two items. She took both items, the notepad and pen, back to her seat. She sat down, and collected her thoughts.

"All right, let's establish what I know so far." She muttered to herself. "For one thing, he had dark hair and eyes. He had tan skin. He was short, yet very muscular. His hair shot up like a flame. Obviously, he was a humanoid. And, let's not forget he had a tail."

After she finished jotting down what she knew so far, she looked the information over. 

'Okay, what we need to find out is what species look like humans, but have tails.....' she finally concluded, as she reached over to push some buttons to access the files on all of the many different species of the universe. 

She typed in the characteristics of the being. After a couple minutes of searching, the voice of the computer, which Bulma had insisted on it being male, said in a deep, sexy voice, "A perfect match has been found, do you want to open the file?"

"Yes, open the file." Chi Chi answered. The file opened. Her eyebrows knitted together at the information in front of her. 

'Saiyan....'

************************************************************************

__

Vegeta's ship.........

Vegeta had just informed Bulma that they would be landing soon on Bondaiga-sei, so she had better get ready and meet him in the control room in five minutes. Bulma sighed as she left her room to meet her kidnapper in the control room, like he ordered. 

She entered the control room, and crossed her arms as she impatiently tapped her foot. Vegeta sat in the captain's chair with his back turned to her as he finished the final adjustments needed to land. Bulma waited for him to turn around. Finally, it seemed he had finished. 

He swiveled the chair, so his was now facing her. He had his arms crossed, as he looked her up and down. He noticed that she now wore a sweater over her tank top. She glared at him, and he glared back. 

"Woman, sit down." he ordered.

Bulma complied, but not without bitterly muttering, "Ya could of said it a little more nicely...." She didn't think he would hear her, but seeing as he had Saiyan hearing, he did.

"I could have.......but I'm not nice." he answered back with a smirk.

Bulma's eyes widened slightly at the fact that he had heard her. She quickly composed herself, gasped, and sarcastically replied, "Oh dear! How could I forget!" She said this as she put her hand to her chest in a distressed manner. After the little act, she settled back into her 'arms crossed over her chest and eyes glaring' stance.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at her obvious sarcasm and sat up in his chair. "Well, I don't find it surprising that you forgot, I mean, obviously your not that intelligent."

"Funny guy." Bulma shot back angrily as she made her way to one of the chairs located farthest away from him. 

"Woman, I'm many things _but_ funny." Vegeta stated. As his eyes watched her walk to the chair that was the furthermost away from him. For some strange reason, Vegeta found it extremely amusing to get the woman all riled up. He enjoyed her sharp retorts. This woman was an intelligent one. Finally, he met someone he could somewhat communicate with, who had a decent amount of intellect. 

Bulma flopped down in the chair, and swiveled it so that it was facing him. She sat with her legs crossed. "Let's see, so far you have revealed that your not _nice **or**_ _funny_......"

"Finally Woman, your catching on." Vegeta smirked. 

"....maybe I should begin writing a list of all the good characteristics that you are lacking in." Bulma said, as she finished her previous statement. She looked straight at him, narrowed her eyes, tilted her head a bit, and gave him a `not so nice' smile. 

Vegeta glared at her, but his smirk did not falter. "Woman, why did you sit so far away, your not afraid that I'm going to...............bite you." He even went as far as to bare some of his sharp teeth. His obsidian eyes lit up in amusement at her apparent discomfort. 

Bulma eyed his teeth and gripped the armrests on either sides of the chair. She began to get nervous. `Is he serious?' she thought incredulously. Bulma finally found her voice. "No, not at all, actually I was going to sit in that chair right next to you, but one whiff of your stench had me running to the chair farthest away from you." " I'm sorry to break it to you, but you, my friend, have an extreme case of major Body Odor." Bulma finished the last sentence in a mock serious tone of voice.

`The bitch seems to have wit.' he mused. Vegeta's eyes glittered with further amusement. "Ouch. You hurt my feelings...." he said rather maliciously. Vegeta was cut off from continuing as the ship informed that there was only a half hour left before landing. "All right woman, cut the shit. You know damn well that I won't bite a vile thing such as yourself....now come over here and SIT! Vegeta called over to her.

"Fine! Sheesh!" Bulma replied as she uncrossed her legs and jumped out of her seat. She walked to the sit that Vegeta had pointed for her to sit in. She plopped down in it. She swiveled the chair to face him directly, as soon as it was facing him, she crossed her legs. Bulma gave him an annoyed look as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Vegeta watched the whole display. She was like a spoiled brat. He shook his head, and continued. "Woman, pay attention to everything I tell you. We will be shortly landing on Bondaiga-sei. We will get the fuel tank replaced there. We will be staying at the Royal Palace. I've informed them of our impending arrival on their planet. While we are there, you will not speak a word to a soul there unless I grant you permission. You must follow my lead in order for us to leave the planet successfully."

"Your lead...?" Bulma questioned, but her question went unanswered as she was cut off.

"Woman, know this....if you even so much as _think_ of escaping, the consequences won't be to your liking." he stated, his voice taking a violent undertone. "Understood!" he barked fiercely.

"Fine, but can I take some of my clothes and stuff." Bulma sighed. Vegeta blinked out of surprise because she didn't cower after he yelled at her. She didn't even flinch. Damn was she bold. 

"Feh, I don't care." Vegeta answered, brushing her off.

Bulma nodded. "Vegeta?" she asked.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "_Yes_, woman."

"Are we done here?" asked an annoyed voice.

Vegeta merely grunted in response.

She took it as a yes. "Good." Bulma replied, as she hopped out of her chair and walked out of the control room.

Vegeta's eyes watched her go. He rubbed the bridge of his nose. `The female species is so bizarre,' he thought. 

Little does he know that there is a BIG journey in store for him and his beautiful blue haired prisoner.

************************************************************************

Next time on 'Steal Me':

Who the _hell_ is Princess Acantha?!? What does she have to do with Vegeta!?! What will Chi Chi do with the information that she now possesses?! What the _hell_ is Bulma gonna wear!?!? Find out in the next chapter of 'Steal Me'!!!!!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey guys! Sorry for the big delay. You wouldn't believe all the stuff that I've been through. Just....just don't ask. But, I still found time to write the chapter little by little. At least, by my standards, I made his chapter long! That whole two weeks think isn't going to work out. Just, review, make me feel better, and give me more inspiration to write!! Don't worry, I'll also update my other story, `The Time Will Come.'

Till later....ciao!!

************************************************************************

IF YOU WANT TO BE NOTIFIED EVERY TIME I UPDATE MY FANFIC, THEN JUST E-MAIL ME AT **ARIANA7824@YAHOO.COM **AND TYPE IN THE SUBJECT 'NOTIFY ME WHEN YOU ARE UPDATING' THEN, RIGHT WHATEVER YOU WISH IN THE ACTUAL E-MAIL. THANK YOU!! REVIEW!! LOVE YOU ALL! :) 

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

If I've made any mistakes (ie - spelling, grammer....yadda yadda...) just let me know with a review or e-mail! Thanks! 

****

ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY........................

`THE TIME WILL COME'!!! 

Hey, I'll do anything to get people to read my stories......... :)

ciao 

****

*Review

****

P.S. - If you have any ideas, just e-mail me! 

__ __


End file.
